emulation_generalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Emulation General Wiki
News section I'd like to add a "In the News" box on the right, much like Wikipedia. Stable emulator releases, stuff like that. On the left side I want a box for "Common problems" and a link to the current thread. So two boxes. Sadly, I have no clue how to do this. (ColamanZero57 (talk) 05:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC)) ' : It would be nice, but there's a big issue I see; there's not a whole lot of news in the emulation scene. Even if it was actively updated, it would still be like those old abandoned wikis that have the same news posting for the past 4 years. Anyway, if anything really noteworthy happens it's usually posted in places where the people who care, will see it. SonofUgly (talk) 01:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC)SonofUgly : Emu-russia is updated near daily on this, simply check it out every few days and anything of note can be added to this wikia. Though it's mostly android emus updated these days. : Added a basic template for a news section. Edit it at http://emulation-general.wikia.com/wiki/Template:News. : It currently reads the emu-russia rss feed, so it's always updated. But do whatever you want with it. : Egim (talk) 21:33, August 27, 2013 (UTC) : UPDATES: android dolphin, gameyob, mupen64+ae, and punes have all received updates since the in the news box got updated. The former two may not be noteworthy enough to include, but the latter two most definitely are. I would change it myself but I don't know how to hyperlink using a word. Officialise the wiki Guys this is a wiki it's not ok for everyone to create a review or give an opinion on an article page without sources, you need to officialise this wiki. Almousawi (talk) 11:38, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :True. I don't know how to use references on Wikia though. Trying to use one creates just a weird thing at teh bottom of the page. I just don't know how to format them. ColamanZero57 (talk) 16:57, September 10, 2013 (UTC) :Well for reviews and comparisons, most of it is just going to be anecdotal and come from experience and talking with the rest of the general for their experiences (unless it's stuff like, "PCSX-R can use a widescreen hack, while ePSXe can't." - in which case there's nothing to cite, cept for the emulator it self). To get real hard evidence would require creating testing tools, or atleast videos of individual problems, and while this would be nice, it ain't gonna happen for most things (and for the few tests that have gone on, NES, MSX, N64 - they're all old and completely outdated). That being said, there are a few places where cites would be nice, so I'll add in a template for that, though IMO it should really be a "Read more" link for a few interesting things, rather than every page has 50 references to sources for every sentence made. :And as for the whole 'officialise the wiki,' emulators themselves are super niche, and a wiki for a /vg/ board about emulators is even moreso... it just isn't an ''official wiki, and probably will never be one. There's no reason for it to be, it's just a gathering of info thrown together to make playing and pirating games easier, and something to point /v/irgins too so they'll stop asking the same damn questions. May as well have some fun with it. buttcoins SonofUgly (talk) 00:13, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed. Look at Wikipedia, for example, specifically pages on emulators. Most of those don't have many sources, and the ones that are there are usually just links to changelogs and such. ePSXe, for example. Murrigan (talk) 18:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Emblem for mobile, what do you think? '''More info for pages? Just an idea; for each emulator we give a proper estimate of system requirements? Currently below each grid theres some notes but nothing really solid. Maybe we can have what each emu needs for minimum, reccommended and best results aswell as an overall estimate for each console? IE; megadrive/snes emu's run fine on very low end computers but for a ds you'll need at least a mid-to-high end pc to get even minimum levels... which is still jumpy but playable on simplier games. This may require alot of work but it'll help with everything. just an idea. also more pictures, everyone likes pictures. Ah, you're right, the whole site needs a bit of a reshuffle to be more organised. :This is already a thing; see Computer specs. If you want to add more emulators in there, feel free, but there's no need to repeat what's already done, after all. Murrigan (talk) 22:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) : News The news template broke. Complained of too many requests from this RSS feed. I'm just gonna manually update it every few days. Something like 5-10 news updates. Scan the Emu news for the most important, and ingore the stupid little emulators no one uses or notices. http://emulation-general.wikia.com/wiki/Emulation_General_Wiki To edit it go here: http://emulation-general.wikia.com/wiki/Template:News Submit news you think is relevant to the talk pages of either of those. Adopt the Year/Month/Day format. ColamanZero57 (talk) 01:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :In theory it would be great if we could manually update this, but in practice it can mean things can get outdated VERY quickly. In any case, here's some potential news sources, do what you will with them: :NGEmu (ehh...seems to mostly be the more popular emulators) :EmuCR (not too sure about this one since it's mostly SVN updates) :Emulation64 :Murrigan (talk) 18:52, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Re-added the RSS feed. It just wasn't sustainable to have these updates be manually added. If it breaks again I'll find another RSS and try again, or find some other way of providing the info. Murrigan (talk) 22:04, December 11, 2013 (UTC) =Hi there= This is a little bit awkward, but... it seems I have made a bit of a fool of myself. I'm aware this wikia is the real deal, considering I saw one poster on RHDN who's a friend with one of the founders here, advertising it there - I saw how it progressed gradually and even helped with some articles, including the one for SSF emulation. I disappeared for a while, and wanting to check back this wiki due to needing to figure out stuff about Mednafen, I googled it... this wiki is the second result, but that one is the first one I entered. http://emulation.gametechwiki.com/index.php/Main_Page I thought this was because this wikia somehow had troubles with general wikia and switched to their own server, I loved the white theme, but lots of stuff was odd. Different uglier logo. About Us page doesn't exist. Front page links to 4chan. There are loads of lists of ports and best of games, and the front page has PS4, X1 and Vita pages copy pasting that forum post about x86 architecture that was talking about the OG XB. Pages get edited without warning. People are discouraged from using the edit page, just to be told to "go ahead and put it in the main page". No fact checking at all. And it seems everything is copied verbatim from here. My attempts to put "no emulators exist yet for ps4/vita/xbone/wiiu and the console wasn't even hacked" were all overruled. Meanwhile dolphin and rcps are supposedly in those articles full fledged active wiiu/vita emulators, because the former has a wiiu iso viewer in a side project that became its own thing, and someone added extensive stuff for fun in rcps3 to emulate a homebrew vita hello world thingy, and is considering it not even a part of rcps3. Anyways. I put well-researched stuff about emulating GBA link-cable, GBA e-Reader, GBA-to-GC, links to ips patches for emulating motion sensor/solar sensor in GBA/GBC games, unfinished local DS Wi-Fi, iQue DS, Triforce, Cheat Engine in Mednafen, as well as emulation status for N64 (iQue, 64DD, I intend for GB-N64 too), GBA, GC, and DS (DSi, Mag Kid...). If this wiki is still alive, am I allowed to import and refine that work here? GH56734 (talk) 02:47, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :This is the old /emugen/ wiki that was abandoned as wikia is terrible and ran by totalitarian idiots who only care about ad money. Also it links to 4chan because this was (and the new wiki is) 4chan's emulation general's wiki. :as for what you're going on about, ps4/vita/xbone/wiiu pages say there aren't any emulators and that they aren't hacked, and it doesn't say dolphin can emulate wiiu, and vita emulation is actually a thing in rpcs3 :https://github.com/DHrpcs3/rpcs3/tree/master/rpcs3/Emu/ARMv7 :and the thing with x86 is called a citation, it's an article to tell people why x86 emulation isnt easy because those systems are x86 (expect vita, but its not linked there) :Seems like you got your panties in a bunch, if you can't take some criticism maybe you shouldn't be editing wikis... specially not one for 4chan :(unsigned comment) :::Hi, unknown fella. I have no particular beef with how wikis or 4chan work - what I care about is whether the wikia I edit in does fact checking properly or not, especially if I'm gonna dump +10000 letter articles only to find out that 1/ pages are being shadow edited without any traces left in history pages (effectively no recovery possible at all - compared to this wikia which archives even vandalism in history pages! because history pages are supposed to archive everything) 2/ whenever there's a disagreement, the page is directly edited instead of the talk page being used. :::That's the crux of my opinion. :::Take for example that x86 architecture post which, when read carefully, is talking about Xbox OG-specific emulation problems (the different bios, the obscure Nvidia sound/graphic chips), yet is linked to in X360, XBone, PS3 and PS4 articles. Only thing common is "x86 emulation isn't easy because instruction set is huge"? All of the consoles post the SNES have huge instruction sets that take time to implement. It's like a mantra being repeated without anyone knowing what it really is. Also, finding that wiki is so adamant on removing the mention of the fact no PS4/XB1 emulators exist because the console wasn't hacked to begin with, is ridiculous. :::I also read in the rcps3 forums what the creator of the "Hello World vita tech demo" emulation branch said. Essentially that it would be unpractical to have this as part of a PS3 emulation because these two are very much different consoles, and that a separate emulator altogether is the best course of action. It's very premature to declare rcps3 as an active PS vita emulator. :::The "totalitarian" side doesn't have these problems from what I see (easily solved with no pages for consoles without hacks/emulators, and talk pages being used). I saw people here erasing whole articles to replace with "go to the new wiki" but then the pages were restored and still updated, still updated yesterday in fact. That means it's still active. I appreciate the last bit in your reply too - if that's how you manage disagreement about factual information, I'm not so thrilled to abide by your standards. Whether this or the "new" one is 4chan's wiki, I think "the old 4chan wiki" didn't have these problems last time I came here. I found pretty well-researched articles, active talk pages, and fake stuff was removed - the "new 4chan wiki" copied all of that, but most of its new original content was of more than questionable quality. If 4chan is involved, it seems to have lowered its standards quite a bit in this switch. GH56734 (talk) 17:19, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hi there, I'm currently admin on both this wiki and the new one. Without saying anything to anger Wikia staff (as has happened in the past, as mentioned), I will at least say that the new one is more active, and generally a lot more work goes into it. What content you make will be better seen over there, as we generally don't work on this wiki anymore (other than the occasional edit by random users that stumble upon this place first). I'm having some trouble understanding what you mean, though - the vast majority of services available on this wiki are also available on the other. As for fact checking, it is FAR more likely to happen on the new wiki due to more users being active there. I can also assure you that history for everything is kept, much like this one, as is the case for any wiki out there. If anything were to be improperly edited, any edit can (and usually is) rolled back to a previous version. As for the real reason we use gametechwiki moreso than this is mainly because we can - we got server space so we took it. While I do somewhat agree it was a good choice for several reasons, this isn't the place for those arguments. Either way, I can assure you that management/moderation is basically the same on both wikis, and probably a lot more active on the new one. ::::The decision of where to post information is entirely up to you, of course; this community and the other exist simultaneously and both get decent views online. I will however just say that potentially more users and editors exist on the new wiki due to that one being propagated more on 4chan and such. Murrigan (talk) 20:08, February 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::You can see every edit and everything on the new wiki, infact the reason your big red text was reduced was because "Bit over the top, and the issues section handles the rest.". "x86 architecture is linked to in X360, XBone, PS3 and PS4 articles" no its not linked in the PS3 or 360 articles, its linked in the Xbone and PS4 articles because those are x86 and people think that them being x86 means emulation would be easy but that link shows its not that simple. And Vita emulation IS active in RPCS3 there was a couple commits yesterday even and if it does get moved to its own project then RPCS3 will probably be removed from the Vita article. ::::also you yourself could use the talk pages if have an issue